fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ingrid/@comment-200.9.255.126-20190223012620
Undertale fanfic - Outertale: "Maxus, listen to me. This anger. I've seen it all before. I know exactly what you're going through." His tone became grave. "You're following a path – a twisting, winding path through darkness and shadows and pain. There's a voice in the back of your mind telling you, warning you, that you should turn back while you're ahead, but you force yourself further onwards regardless because you believe it is taking you somewhere, and eventually you will reach the end and it'll be exactly what you hoped it would be." His head shook slowly, side to side. "Let me tell you, there's no peace to be found at the end of that road, only more darkness, more shadows, and more pain." Maxus snarled. "You don't know what it's like." "Yes, I do!" Asgore suddenly shouted. "Yes, I do! I've walked down that exact same path myself; made the exact same mistakes you're making right now; blamed everyone else for my shortcomings!" The anger stopped as quickly. "When I wasn't strong enough to blame myself." "Let's say you succeed," Asgore continued. "Let's say you achieve ultimate power and use it to destroy humanity. What will you do then?" Maxus answered without reluctance, "I won't have to do anything else. Monsters everywhere will finally be free. We can live without ever having to fear their wrath ever again. It will all be over." "Will it? Will killing every human make the pain go away? Make what happened to you, to us all, any better? You must realise: no matter how many humans you kill, it will never be enough." He made circular motions with his hands. "Kill one human, the pain doesn't go away like you hoped, so the solution is to kill some more, and when that doesn't work, you kill even more in the vain hope that, this time, it will; and after you reach the end of that road, destroy humanity down to the last human… then what? Where do you go from there? You may get some satisfaction, at least for a while, but it won't last long, and before you know it, the pain will come back along with this thirst for vengeance, but there will be no more humans left to quench it. With no way to channel this hatred, the little friend in your subconscious called 'Blame' will eventually realise that humans aren't the only thing he can point his finger at…" The tension in Maxus's arms slackened. "What are you saying?" "I am saying that revenge isn't worth it. All it does is bring harm to everyone, including those you're trying to protect. Monsters will be in just as much danger as the humans, and… in the end, if you choose to follow this path, there won't be anyone else left. You will be forever alone, lost forever to revenge, poisoned so deeply you'll forget who you are and why you fought in the first place. But it is not too late, there is still a chance to turn this around." "What…" Maxus sounded dazed. "What… must I do then?" He took a breath. "Let go," Asgore answered softly. "I know, from where you're standing, that answer seems impossible, unfair even, but compared to the alternative, it is actually a lot easier than it sounds. This began with violence, but it doesn't mean it has to end with violence. You have a chance to end this right here, right now, without further pain. Put the past down… put the sword down… and we can settle this peacefully. No one needs to get hurt." I read this and thought "that about sums it up for Ingrid"